


Once a Big Sister...

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [576]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She's lived in my shadow her whole life, and I do actually feel bad about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 December 2016  
> Word Count: 208  
> Prompt: " _You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness._ " -- Jonathan Safran Foer  
> Summary: She's lived in my shadow her whole life, and I do actually feel bad about that.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love exploring the dynamic between the Baptiste sisters. I'm not sure I've done enough of that in this series, but I take the opportunity when it arises. And I can totally see Damien's brand of protection around the estate causing issues for Kelly to get through, even if it's subconscious on his part.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

" _You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness._ "  
\-- Jonathan Safran Foer

 

She doesn't know that I watch over her sometimes. With luck, she'll never find out. I think that would upset her in the long run more than give her any solace that she thinks she needs. She's lived in my shadow her whole life, and I do actually feel bad about that. I always have. She should be her own person with her own life.

I can't get into the house easily. It was less of a hassle when she still lived in our old apartment with Mom. Between those scary Rottweilers and that protective vibe that rolls off Damien in tsunami-strength waves, I can't easily get to my sister's side. That stopped me for a while there. I think it was because Damien still feels responsible for my death. I don't even feel that way anymore, but he's always had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He feels so responsible for so many things and people that he really isn't responsible for. Or maybe he is now, I'm not sure.

All I know is that I need to guarantee that Damien and my sister still have some happiness in their lives.


End file.
